


领导家的孩子不能打

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307
Comments: 1
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

“何九华胸前的T恤被掀起，尚九熙掐住何九华胸前那一点，两指在上面画着圈儿按揉……”

尚九熙依言掀起柔软的面料，顺手把T恤下摆塞进何九华口中让他咬着，手指使坏地伸进去点了一下何九华柔嫩舌尖，随口问道：“左边右边啊？”

郭麒麟一愣，往下翻了翻页面：“作者没说啊……你怎么顺手怎么来吧。”

尚九熙噢了一声，像是下了一个重大决心一般道：“那就两边。”

何九华吐出口中的布料，恼羞成怒：“你们俩给我闭嘴！”

“我不能闭嘴，我今天的任务就是读书。”郭麒麟一本正经道，拿起手机继续往下读，“尚九熙急不可耐地单手打开润滑剂的盖子，沾着水光的手指去探索……诶九熙，单手打开，单手。”

尚九熙无奈道：“这玩意是拧盖的又不是掀盖的，单手打不开。”

郭麒麟啧了一声：“你就儿废物。”

尚九熙回身瞪了他一眼。男人赤裸的腰背和被欲火烧得黑沉沉的眼眸凶悍如野兽，郭麒麟笑嘻嘻地一缩肩膀，做了个举手投降的姿势。

“我接着念我接着念……诶上一句你做了吗，让你探索你咋没探索啊……啊探索了探索了我刚没看见……”

“没让你看。”尚九熙抓起枕头塞进何九华膝盖弯底下，挡住那一片不容别人窥视的淫靡风光：手指没入臀缝中深藏着的秘穴，被他日复一日操熟了的地方湿软地依附着他伸进去的手指，轻轻抽插勾着媚红的肉时隐时现，搅动出一点隐秘细碎的水声。何九华被他玩弄得脚趾尖都蜷缩起来，但更具有压迫感的是被熟人窥视的羞耻，让他一丝声音也发不出，只能仰着头红着眼睛喘。

纵然羞涩的何九华万般可口，尚九熙还是不忍心看他绷得发抖的模样，俯身下去，细碎的吻落在蝶翼般轻颤的睫毛上，温存地安抚。

“尚九熙的手指从一根变成两根。”清朗的少年音突然响起，纠缠在一起的两个人几乎同时打了个哆嗦。尚九熙清晰地感觉到何九华的下身猛地绞紧了他的手指，咬着牙想或许自己并不是这个玩法的最后赢家。

手指缓缓地退出来，又加入了更多的润滑——因为急迫，或是躁动，淋淋漓漓。指尖揉按着敏感的会阴让人不再紧绷，平日里得心应手的扩张因着身下人的不配合而变得举步维艰。

郭麒麟的声音自背后传来：“两根，两根进去了没？你挡着我看不见……”

“操。”“你他妈闭嘴！”

床上的两人一起骂出了声，郭麒麟摸摸鼻子又把目光落回手机屏幕上。

身下人紧张得哆嗦，后穴肌肉紧紧压着尚九熙的两根手指，指节卡在穴口，两个人都难受得要命。尚九熙心里暗骂了一声，空出来的左手捞起何九华的腿架在自己肩上，随即重重一巴掌甩在他臀后。

一声猝不及防的痛呼冲口而出，何九华被他打得一抖，身前的性器却诚实地颤巍巍抬起头来。尚九熙眼睛都红了，在牙根里碾出一句话：“何九华你就是欠、干。”

属于尚九熙的压迫感一寸寸在肌理上漫延，何九华仿佛溺水的人终于探出头呼吸到属于自己的空气，他睁开眼睛瞧着尚九熙，被架起来的小腿主动滑落到尚九熙腰间蹭了蹭。

“食指和中指一并发力，揉按着逐渐软化的穴口边缘，缓慢深入着开拓足够潮湿的后穴。”郭麒麟的声音逐渐变得低沉缓慢，“何九华的身体反应足够诚实，指腹推进时难以压抑的急促喘息，和剐蹭到前列腺时，低声的哽咽……”

床上的动作和床下的朗读渐渐对上了节奏，何九华在尚九熙手下被柔软地打开，因着他与平时不一样的紧张和敏感，前戏也相应地比平时更加漫长，尚九熙蓄意触碰那要命的一点，时轻时重的碾压，看着身下人哽着嗓子压抑自己的呻吟。

完全打开的姿势让何九华除了身前的尚九熙什么都看不见，他只能靠着自己的想象去补充室内他看不见的场景：窗帘的末端撩起一段，阳光洒落，在昏暗的室内围出一个纯净到近乎圣洁的角落。郭麒麟坐在这片圣光之中，西装外套搭在身后椅背上，衬衫袖子服帖地过腕二指，袖口禁欲地扣得严严整整。他在光下端着手机歪着头笑，清朗又温和的声音一字一字倾吐那些赤裸的混乱的情色的，不合这世间公序良俗的文字。

“呃啊……”短暂的失神被尚九熙发觉，带着点凶狠意味的吻落在何九华锁骨下方，牙齿碾磨着吮出一个个玫瑰色的吻痕，逼着何九华沉沦于自己。

伊甸园的果带给你的，我将从你身上剥夺。

郭麒麟的朗读穿透蒙蔽神智的情欲传来，忽远忽近：“过量的润滑从穴口溢出，随着手指抽插的动作发出黏腻的水声。”

尚九熙擅自把两根手指变成三根，翻搅着在肠壁里转了一圈，激起何九华带着哭腔的急喘。

“何九华前端的肉茎早就充血挺立，晶莹的前液从前端分泌出来，像主人不堪承受的泪水。”少年声音温润，最后一个小小的尾音仿佛有点湿意。

尚九熙歪了歪头，有些苦恼地思索了一下，手沾了何九华腿间淋漓的润滑，圈住了何九华前端挺立的性器上下套弄，在何九华鱼儿一般的挣扎中，虎口圈住他的冠状沟，向上推挤他的龟头，露出窄小的细缝。

娇嫩敏感的地方被扼住，微凉的刺激和过量的快感让何九华混乱地摇着头，伸手去抓尚九熙的手腕：“九熙、九熙不行……嗯放开那……”

尚九熙抬膝压住他挣动的腿，低笑着说：“九熙怎么不行？九熙老行了。”拇指轻轻抵住了被剥开的前端，微微使力揉按，刺激得何九华呜咽着反弓起身子，又在尚九熙的压制之下重重落回床上，只能无助地乞求他：“九熙——”

尚九熙挪开了按压顶端的指腹，满意地看见那里果然如文中所说一样泛起晶莹的湿润，俯下身去给他一个缠绵的吻：“宝贝儿真棒。”

郭麒麟饶有兴味地看着床上交叠的两双长腿，有点遗憾自己拍摄完就摘了隐形眼镜。目光又落回手机屏幕上，继续读道：“……尚九熙拔出手指，隐藏在丘谷深处的穴口就暴露出来，被撑开的褶皱颤抖着翕合，嫣红的腔肉惹人怜爱地试图合拢……”

尚九熙在亲吻中勾起一个笑来，哑着声音在何九华唇边半真半假地抱怨：“他让我拔出手指……哥你吸得太狠了我拔不出来……”

“你、你滚……”何九华艰难地深深呼吸，可是被描述得淫靡异常的地方兴奋得不受控制，一下一下包裹着里面微微撑开的三根手指，柔嫩的肉腔甚至能勾勒出其中鲜明的指节，“九熙……九熙你帮帮我……”

台上台下，我都得救你。尚九熙轻轻啄吻了一下何九华的唇，炙热的吻一路向下，引诱着全然依赖自己的搭档兼情人找回与自己的水乳交融。粗砺舌面轻轻舔过蠕动的喉结，划过一路水痕落到腰腹以下，舌尖在小小的肚脐打了个转，再往下——

郭麒麟的声音突兀地响起：“好家伙这还用我读吗，你俩这花样比人家写得还多啊？”

……

“……哥。”

“哎九熙。”

“这是咱领导家的孩子，对吧？”

何九华的声音憋着笑：“是。”

“不能动手，是吧？”

何九华伸手摸了摸尚九熙埋在自己腰腹间的脑袋：“忍着。明明是你答应他进屋的。”

尚九熙泄愤似的在何九华下体上重重舔了一口，换来身下人带着笑的轻喘。

尚九熙动了动手腕，指尖柔腻的触感让他知道身下人做好了准备。他覆身上去，抓过放在床头的套急躁地给自己戴上，抵住了何九华。

过分漫长又过分刺激的前戏早就吊起了人的欲望，终于被充满的快感胜过了羞耻和无助，何九华眼角被快感逼出泪来，张着嘴露出粉嫩舌尖，无声地呻吟着。

郭麒麟托着腮瞧着床上沉溺其中的两个人，犹豫了一番要不要出声。权衡一番之后，估计自己大概率不会挨打，于是清了清嗓子，继续读了起来：

“尚九熙看自己的搭档已经适应了自己的形状，便按着九浅一深的规律大力顶弄起来，浅进的时候细细地研磨、搅动，深入的时候大开大合，向外拔出到只剩一个头部在里面，再狠狠地整根送入……”

何九华被尚九熙粗喘着一记猛顶逼得出了声，就听见自己耳边尚九熙软着声儿叫他。

“哥，哥，他说九浅一深。我数不过来，哥自己帮我数着？”

“滚你……嗯……”拒绝的话被贴着敏感处的进攻打断，何九华的手无助地抓着身上人的后背，变相地服了软：“你自己数……”

“那我数了啊。”尚九熙伸手下去，把何九华的腿勾起来挂在自己腰上，“这是一……这是二……”

每数一下，深埋在穴内的粗长性器就旋转着抵弄一下，肉刃上凸起的青筋刮蹭敏感的内壁，酸软快感如海浪一波波涌来，激得何九华连声惊喘。

“这是七……不对，这好像是六。”尚九熙忽而慢了下来，又轻轻一撞。

何九华被快感冲散了理智，一开口带着微哑的哭腔：“这是七、这是八……啊！”

尚九熙真个拔出大半茎身，猛地一下怼了进去，囊袋撞在何九华饱满臀肉，发出清脆得令人脸红的肉体撞击声。

硕大的茎头碾着要命的那一点过去，让人起飞一般的快感顺着脊梁骨直冲天灵盖，何九华的呻吟几乎破了音。尚九熙懊恼道：“诶呀，是九浅，少一下。咱重来？”

腰上挨了虚浮无力的一掐，尚九熙闷闷地笑起来，亲亲何九华的鬓角：“不闹你了，叫声好听的，我就给你。”

尚九熙这个人，甜起来是真的让人心缝儿里都舒服，每每能把何九华伺候得爽上天。何九华这会儿也折腾不动了，交缠了双臂抱住尚九熙，小小声在他耳边喊“老公”。

身前猛地天旋地转，尚九熙抱着何九华的腰给他翻了个个儿，扯过宾馆的被子把两个人一起盖住，一片昏暗中只能隐约得见被子下面激烈的颠簸和被咬在口中断断续续的呻吟哭求。

郭麒麟默默地关闭了红白页面，看着作者在首页加粗的“不要白嫖”四个字，轻蔑地哼了一声，连红心都没点一个，退出了某知名不具APP。

白嫖的人活该吃狗粮，懂吗？


	2. Chapter 2

内容在上一章  
点击下方 ←Previous Chapter  
翻页查看


End file.
